Forbidden Fruit
by imadinosawr918
Summary: He was one of the most famous people in the world... And she was his little brother's babysitter. Niley XO. Trailer inside.
1. TRAILER

**_Forbidden Fruit_**

Trailer:

**She was his little brother's new babysitter…**

*Shows Miley walking into the Jonas' house*

**And he was one of the most famous guys in the world.**

*Shows Nick, Joe, and Kevin on stage*

**All she was to him was a crazy fan that wanted nothing more than to be with him.**

*Shows Miley talking happily with Mrs. Jonas*

**But when his opinions change…**

*Shows Nick looking at Miley, who's kissing Frankie's knee after he gets hurt*

**He finds himself falling slowly in love with her.**

*Shows Nick kissing Miley*

**Too bad they can't tell anyone…**

Find out in:

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

_**Starring:**_

_**Miley Cyruss**_

"_Hi, I'm Miley. Frankie's babysitter."_

_**Nick Jonass**_

"_But she's here for Frankie! Isn't that wrong?"_

_**Demi Lavato**_

"_You're too cute to be just Frankie's babysitter… Are you and Nick dating?_

_**Joe Jonass**_

"_You're in love with her, aren't you?"_

_**Frankie Jonass**_

"_Everyone wants to be their best friend, I'm happy you want to be mine."_

_**Kevin Jonass**_

"_What are you going to do if mom finds out?"_

_**Selena Gomezz**_

"_Oh yeah, Nick and I used to date…"_

_**Taylor Swiftt**_

"_You would be so cute together! Why don't you guys go out?"_

_**And…**_

_**Mrs. Jonass**_

"_You're taking everything I've ever loved away from me! What kind of person would do that?"_

Coming after you comment :)


	2. Frankie

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long, I was kinda in a no-writing funk. Thank god thats over. I'm back to writing constantly :) I think my horrible writers block is gone!!! Yes!**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter. It's kinda boring, but I promise, it will get better!**

* * *

The sun shined through my window, giving me the last wake-up call I needed. It was 8:00 in the morning, usually too early for me, but today was different. I promised that I didn't have to work, so my brothers and sisters and I plan to hang out for the first time in months. My oldest brother, Trace, is in college, and is always busy with his girlfriend even though he lives just an hour away. Brandi, my older sister came home from Seattle this past week, so we can't wait to spend some quality time together. As for Braison and Noah, they're younger than me, so we already spend a lot of time together, especially me and Braison. Braison is just a year younger than me, and we're best friends, but Noah… She's only six but she is really fun to hang out with still.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I picked it up, glancing at the screen, and saw that my boss was calling. No! Please not—

"Miley, I need you to work today." Mr. Anderson told me through the phone as I answered it. I've been working at Los Angeles' own Staples Center for about a year now. I usually love my job, except for right now.

"Mr. Anderson, today's my day off… I'm spending time with my family." I pleaded, but I knew he doesn't give in that easily.

"I'm sorry Miley, but tonight the arena is sold out and we're short 2 people. We need you if we want to have a good show."

I sighed. If I didn't go, I'd be fired for sure, but if I did… everyone at home would be really mad at me. "Fine, what time?" I gave in, hoping everyone would forgive me. Mr. Anderson was happy, though. "Thanks Miley! I knew I could count on you!" And he was off the line. I threw my phone on my bed and made my way down the hall to Braison's room. His door was wide open, so I just invited myself in "Hey Brais."

"Miles! I'm so excited for today. We haven't spent any real time with Trace and Brandi in almost 6 months!" He looked so excited… which just made me feel like that much more of an asshole.

"Braison… Mr. Anderson just called. He's short people at the arena tonight… I have to work." His smile turned into a frown and I sat on his bed, feeling horrible. "I'm sorry, but you know I'm on edge with work. I'd much rather be with you guys today."

He sighed heavily. "It's okay… I know you really wanted to go today…" He hugged me, pretending like he was okay, but I knew he was really disappointed.

"Hey but you can still go! Just promise me that you won't go out to dinner. I'll be home for that… Hopefully. Mr. Anderson said it was sold out… I don't remember who's there tonight."

"Well, try to have fun, especially if the band is cool." Braison smiled at me, and I giggled and hugged him again. He always knows how to make me feel better.

* * *

Around 4:00, I made my way into the parking lot, looking for a spot. I really didn't want to be here, but I had to… Maybe I'll find something fun to do. I finally found a spot near the back, and so I got out and started walking towards the door. I was blocked by a bunch of guys carrying equipment into the building. "Excuse me." I said politely. "I need to get in here."

"Do you work here?" An older man with a beard asked. I nodded and showed him my work ID. He looked it over then moved so I could go past him. I went into the building, moving through the madness. Now I really want to know who's here…

Mr. Anderson ran up to me as soon as I made it 10 yards into the place. "Miley, thank goodness you're here. Everything is going wrong! The boys were rehearsing and one of their strings broke. You're good with guitars… Can you go fix it?"

I nodded. "Sure, where is it?" I set down my stuff as he pointed to on the stage. I quickly walked onto the stage, finding the guitar, and working to fix it. After a little while, the string was back in place, and tuned, so I rushed backstage. My feet skidded to a stop when I registered a beautiful voice, coming from another room. I let my ears be my guide, and it brought me to a big empty room. I peered in, and saw the one and only Nick Jones **[sorry, for copywrite reasons]** sitting on the ground, a guitar in his lap, and what looked like his song book in front of him. I gasped silently and watched him.

"Damn it." He cursed silently as he crossed something out in his notebook. I was so astounded… I've been a fan of the Jones Brothers for a while… Well their music. I've never been one of those fans who pays attention to every detail of celebrities' lives, or what that like. But, I seem to have a pretty good idea of it, just from listening to their music. At that moment, while I watched Nick Jones writing music, he looked more upset and frustrated then I'd ever thing he'd be.

I decided to give him some space so he could get something done, even if he didn't know I was there. As soon as I backed away from the door and walked down the hallway, something rammed into my side. I looked down and saw a little boy on the ground.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry." I picked him up onto his feet and saw that he was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know where my mommy is." He cried, holding onto my hand. I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist almost instantly. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Frankie." He told me softly.

"I'm Miley." I pushed him up on my side when I felt him slipping. He was a heavy little boy. "I'm going to help you find your mommy, I promise." He snuggled closer to my side as I walked down the halls. "Does your mom work here?" I asked him. He picked his head off my shoulder and responded. "No, we're here because my brothers are singing." Then it hit me. I was holding Frankie Jones…

"I think I know where one of your brothers is." I set him down on the ground and grabbed his hand. "Come on." We rushed through the halls, and when we reached the room Nick was in, Frankie's mom was already there.

"Oh thank god!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed when she saw her son. "Franklin Nathaniel Jones! What did I say about these big arenas and staying with me??" She took him out of my arms, and Frankie hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Mommy." Frankie looked back at me, with his mom following.

"Thank you so much." She said gratefully. I just nodded and smiled, before Frankie took the liberty of introducing me. "Mommy, this is Miley. She's my new friend." He grinned brightly at me, so I smiled back at him. Mrs. Jones just stared at me, before she set Frankie on the ground. "Listen, I know this is completely out of the blue, but we need a babysitter for Frankie on Saturday Night. Would you be available to? It's easier for us to be comfortable with leaving him if we know he likes you." She looked at me, almost desperately.

"Um… Sure, I'd love to." I agreed, hoping I didn't work that day. She smiled and started digging through her purse. She took out a pen and a little pad of paper, and started writing something down on it. "I'm just going to write down our address on here and the time you should come. It's an all day thing, so would you be able to come early? Maybe like 7:30?"

I nodded slightly. Oh boy… I'm bad at getting up for school. Now I have to get up even earlier. "Okay." I took the piece of paper, then crouched down to Frankie's height. "I'll see you Saturday, okay?" Frankie just smiled his adorable smile and nodded. He was such a cutie.

* * *

**Sorry, it was really short, but thats because there wouldn't be a good place to stop in the next part. The next chapter will be the babysitting job. And it just goes uphill from here. **

**Review :)**


	3. First of Many

**Sorry for the wait! I decided to to a long chapter cuz i feel so bad about not doing anything for a while. I hope you enjoy it.**

**PS. I'll hopefully be writing a lot more since it's summer!

* * *

**

I woke up way too early that Saturday morning: 6:47 to be exact. My head was racing while I got ready. I haven't babysat in a long time, let alone for a famous family. What do you wear for that? I kept debating between everything, throwing different possibilities of what to wear around my room. It was a mess by the time I was done. Sweatpants is scrubby if I'm trying to make a good impression, but skinny jeans are trying too hard to be cute. And should i do a ponytail or wear my hair down? For every single part of what I wore or did, I couldn't decide. Converse or flip flops? Make up or no make up? T-shirt or nice shirt? Jewelry or no jewelry? After a while, I finally decided on 2 french braids in my hair, a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and flip-flops.

I glanced at the clock while I finished braiding my hair to check how much time I had left. 7:20. Crap! I rushed to my bed, dumped the contents of my purse onto my bed, and put only the necessities back into it. I looked around my room quickly, making sure I had everything I needed, then rushed out of the house.

* * *

I pushed the button that said "Talk" on the box thingy, then said, "Hi, this is Miley. I'm here to babysit."

"Of course," Someone on the other end of the line said before I heard the creaking of the gates as they started to open. I put the car into drive and pulled forward, driving slowly so I could take in how big and beautiful this house was. "Whoa." I breathed out, astounded. I drove the rest of the way, and parked in front of the Jones' house. When I got out, Mrs. Jones was there to greet me. She smiled, greeting me. "Thanks for coming so early, Miley. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem," I smiled. She held the door for me and I walked into the Jones' house.

"Frankie is in here..." She guided me into the kitchen. He was eating some waffles and it looked like he was sticky. Greatt. I smiled at Frankie and said a quick 'hi', before listening to Mrs. Jones' rant about him.

"Frankie is just eating now, but if you want some, help yourself to whatever you need. There are hot dogs and pizza for lunch and dinner. Please cut the food up into little pieces. I don't want him to choke," I nodded and she continued her spiel. "Our numbers, Mine and Paul's, are on the fridge. Also, call 911 for emergencies." I nodded again. How stupid does she think I am? Mrs. Jones led me into the living room. "Here's the living room. Our TV is Digital Cable, so it's pretty basic. There's a Wii, and Frankie likes to play that. Up the stairs are all the bedrooms. Frankie's is the first on the right. His playroom is across the hall from his bedroom. All the other rooms are the boy's rooms and my room. I don't want you or Frankie going in there, for personal reasons."

"I understand," I told her, nodding.

"And the basement is off limits just for Frankie. There is a freezer and a pantry down there, but I'd only like you to go down there. We have a lot of expensive equipment, and he could break it. I'd prefer if Frankie only watched a hour or two of TV total, but that shouldn't be a problem, we have a lot of other stuff to do. We have a pool in back, but if he wants to go swimming, please watch him the whole time. He isn't the best swimmer yet. Also, if you want to take him somewhere away from the house, like the park, never walk. Please drive because Frankie doesn't do well with the flashes."

"What?" I asked, confused. She went to the window and pulled back the curtain. I looked past my car and saw the tons of flashes outside the gate. How did I not see that before?

"I'm surprised you didn't notice them, they're everywhere. Anyways, Frankie will need a nap after lunch. He's pretty good about that. Um... do you have any questions?" I shook my head. She smiled, then looked at her watch. "Oh shoot." She went to the bottom of the stairs. "Boys! We have to go!"

I heard footsteps, so I looked up and saw Kevin Jones running down the stairs. "Joe's doing his hair still."

Mrs. Jones just smiled. Kevin looked over at me and grinned, welcomingly. "Hi, I'm Kevin."

I was starstruck... This is so unreal. I smiled, shyly, and shook his hand. "Hi." Mrs. Jonas stepped in then, and introduce me. "Kev, this is Miley, Frankie's new babysitter." As she said that, Joe and Nick ran down the stairs. Joe stopped next to Kevin, but Nick just glanced over, then put in his iPod headphones and walked right past us. "Sorry about Nick, he's anti-social." Mrs. Jones joked. "Joe, this is Miley, she's Frankie's babysitter."

"Great to meet you! Thank god Frankie doesn't have to tag along anymore. He drags us down." Joe said, making me laugh.

"Joseph, Frankie is great to have along!" Mrs. Jones scolded, grabbing her purse. "We should be home around 6:00. Thanks Miley!"

After they were gone, I went into the kitchen, and Frankie was done eating, and trying to reach the sink. I ran over and picked him up, raising him up to the sink's height. "Here," I turned the faucet on and he put his hands under it. When I set him back on the ground, he smiled at me. "I like babysitters."

"Do you not have them very often?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I never had one before... Are you supposed to sit on me?"

I laughed. "No, that's just what they call them. My job is just to watch you and play with you while your parents are gone."

"Can I watch TV?" He wondered, grabbing my hand. I nodded and he pulled me into the living room. I set the TV on Disney Channel, based off Frankie's request, and ironically, _Jonas_ was on. "Are you going to watch it with me? I'm in this one!" He asked me, smiling.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to get some breakfast. Then I'll watch it with you." He grinned, happily, then turned back to the TV. I slipped off my shoes near the front door, then walked into the kitchen. I had to search every cabinet, but I finally found the cereal that I wanted. I walked to the refrigerator, about to open it when a picture caught my eye. It was a picture or Nick, Joe, and Kevin from at least 6 years ago. It looked like the first day of school. Joe and Kevin both had glasses ad Nick was wearing a sweater vest. I giggled and looked at the rest of the pictures. They had pictures of everything, from Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Frankie's baby years to recently, on tour and on the set of _Jonas. _It's amazing how close their family really is. Frankie was lucky to be born into such a loving family. I took my gaze off the pictures and opened the refrigeratior to pull out the milk.

When I joined Frankie back in the living room, he was laughing at something he had just said on the show. I sat down next to him, focusing on not spilling my cereal. "Did you see me?" Frankie wondered, looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

After 2 episodes of _Jonas _were over, Frankie wanted to play Wii. He handed me a remote and turned on the console. We played Wii Sports, Mario Universe, and so many games my fingers hurt. I didn't even realize how long we were playing until Frankie pulled on my arm and whined about being hungry. I looked at the clock, and it said it was almost noon. I got up off the couch. "Do you want a hot dog?" He smiled and nodded excitedly. I went into the kitchen, him trailing behind me, and opened the fridge.

"Did you know who my brothers were before I met you?" Frankie asked as he sat down on a stool at the island.

I got out the hot dogs and started preparing them as I answered him. "Yeah, I was, sort of, a huge fan like three years ago when their first album came out."

"Is it cool being here?" He wondered. I nodded. "But I'm not here for them, I'm here for you."

Frankie smiled at that. "Everyone wants to be their best friend. I'm happy you want to be mine."

I sort of smiled after he said that, but he looked so sad. I guess I didn't think about how he must feel with brothers as famous as the Jones Brothers. He's probably pushed aside a lot... Poor kid. When he finished lunch, he yawned and stood up. "What next?"

"Time for a nap. You look like you could use one..." He nodded, making his way up the stairs, slowly. I followed him into his room and he sat on his bed. His room was huge for a 5-year-old. He had a big TV!

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked me, pulling the covers over himself. I smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, after you wake up, we'll still be able to hang out for a while." I promised him. He smiled and watched me as I left his room. I closed his door slightly and started to go down the stairs. I stopped halfway and looked back up to the hallway, curiously.

Going against my better judgement, I went back up the stairs, crept past Frankie's room, and stopped at the first bedroom past Frankie's. The door was wide open, so I stepped in. The room was super clean, everything in its right place. On one of the walls, there was pictures on every square inch of it. It must be Nick's room, due to the fact that he was in majority of the pictures with him, his brothers, and his friends. Not to mention the hundreds of fan letters and drawings. There was a beautiful leather couch and a king-sized bed, on the ground kind of like it is in _Jonas _[without the drumset]. Next to the bed was an acoustic guitar, looking like it hadn't been played in a while.

My eyes wandered over to his closet, and my curiosity took over. I pushed the door to the right and his huge closet appeared in front of me. "Whoa." I whispered to myself as I stepped in. Even my closet wasn't this big... Everything was scary organized. They were grouped in colors, style, everything. I stepped out of the closet and left his room, feeling like I was invading his privacy.

That didn't stop me from walking across the hall and into the next room, which was the opposite of Nick's. It was extremely messy. Clothes were everywhere. It was Joe's room, or well, at least I hope it's Joe's. There's a big sign above the bed that says "Joe: DJ Dangaa". I giggled to myself, but didn't go any further. I'd break something if I tried to walk around, based on the fact that I'd most likely trip.

A little ways down the hallway there was a room that had a few clothes here or there, but otherwise was fairly clean. It must be Kevin's, considering he was the only brother left. I walked in and smiled. He had a picture of himself and his girlfriend on his bedside table. They looked so happy together. His room was very plain, so I didn't look at anything else. I was starting to feel like a creepy fan girl.

Back downstairs, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. _Jonas_ was still on, so I crossed my legs and watched intently.

In the middle of the episode, I heard something crash downstairs. I jumped and got up, listening or another noise. Someone swore loudly and another crashing noise was sounded. I went to the top of the basement stairs, sort of scared. Who was down there?

"Hello?" I called down. Someone groaned, but didn't say anything back. I started to walk down the stairs slowly, afraid of who it was. It could be some psycho killer for all I know. I stepped onto the carpet and slowly looked around the corner. There was some guy on the floor.

"Who are you?" I asked him, stepping closer. He looked up at me.

"Who the fuck are _you_?" He asked me, pulling himself up.

"I'm Frankie's babysitter..." I told him, taking a few steps back.

"I'm Greg, my friends call me Garbo." He said, holding his head. Garbo... where have I heard that name before?

"What are you doing in this house?" I was so confused.

He was confused too. He gave me a blank stare, then sighed. "I don't know... There was some party last night. I think Joe picked me up...?"

"So you know the Jones'?"

"Hell yeah, I'm their base player." He smiled triumphantly before tripping again. "I think I'm drunk... Or maybe hungover."

"Are you going to stay down here?" I wondered, helping him up. He looked over at the couch.

"Yeah, the couch is comfortable." He sat down on it. "How old are you?"

"16."

"Damn, I'm too old for you." I laughed and sat down on the couch next to him. "Unless you like older guys. I'm all for it."

"Sorry. I'm not your girl." He laughed and shrugged.

I got up and looked at him. "I'm going to go upstairs. Are you gonna be okay?" He nodded, so I walked back up the stairs, and back in front of the TV.

While Frankie was eating dinner, I heard Mrs. Jones open the door. I wiped my hands on the towel and walked to meet her at the front door.

"How was it? Was he okay?" She asked me, throwing her coat onto the hooks next to her and setting her purse down.

"He was great. We had fun." I smiled, glancing into the kitchen. "Frankie! Your mom is here!"

Frankie came running in and into his mom's arms. They hugged tightly, then she let him down and kneeled to his height. "Did you and Miley have fun?" Mrs. Jones asked him. He nodded excitedly and explained the things we did the whole day. Mrs. Jones looked happy and glad it worked out. She stood up, obviously thinking about something, so I just shifted my weight to my right leg and waited.

"Miley, I know you have another job, but Frankie seems to really love you. The boys are starting to shoot the new season of _Jonas_, and with Frankie getting older, I think it would be less of a hassle to not bring him. Would you like to be his full time babysitter?" She asked me, hopeful.

I stood there, thinking about it. I would love to do this every day... But I love my job at the arena... "Well, I don't know..." I said, truthfully.

"It'll pay well. I promise. $20 an hour." She told me. I stared at her. That's a lot of money to a teenager.

"Wow... I don't think I can pass that up..." I said. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug excitedly.

"Let's go talk about it!" She squealed, excited. I smiled and followed her into the kitchen. "Okay, so it'd probably be, like, 5 times a week, because they don't shoot _Jonas _on the weekends, but sometimes Frankie is in the show, or they have a concert on Saturdays. Or an award show."

"That's fine. I understand you guys are busy a lot." I said, sitting at their table.

"And, on concert days, we don't usually get home until about 3:00 in the morning. I'm thinking I can clean up the guest room and you can sleep in there on those days. If you're okay with staying overnight some of the days..." She looked at me, hopefully.

"Sure, I'll just have to tell my parents."

"Great! This is so exciting!" She hugged me again. I just smiled.

"Oh yeah," I said, "There's this guy downstairs. His name is... Garbo?"

"What?" She looked to the basement door. "Joseph?" Joe came walking in only seconds after she called for him. "Miley says that Garbo is downstairs. Is there something you didn't tell me?" She stared at him, tapping her foot on the ground. Although I couldn't see her face, I knew that she was giving him a mad smirk.

"Whoops." His eyes widened. "Crap, I forgot about Garbo!" And he was gone, running down the stairs.

"Sorry about that. You were probably terrified." She said, sincerely.

"No, it was fine." I lied. He did scare me half to death.

"Well, thanks Miley. I'll call you tomorrow after I talk to Mr. Jones about what days I'll need you." She informed me while we walked to the front door.

I left the house after giving her my number, and got in my car. I stared at the house, not believing where I was and what I just agreed to. This is every girl's dream, and I'm getting paid for it.

* * *

**The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise! Including a Niley moment!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**-imadinosawr918**


	4. Pick 'N Save

**Hi.. this is Shmadders14... imadinosawr918 didn't feel like typing this story anymore so now I'm typing and she's writing... Some super tag team shit.. yeah.. Sorry it's kind of late. Mariah has been writing lots of other stuff.. Just not this story.. Not to worry... I have motivated her to keep going so as long as she writes... I'll get these out for you!**

* * *

"So, are you gonna be gone all the time now?" Braison asked me, sitting on my bed while I got ready. Mrs. Jonas called me that Saturday night and asked me to come at 9:00 on Monday. I babysat then, Tuesday, and today is Wednesday. Frankie, although I thought he was such an sweetheart, has been getting progressively annoying and hyper.

"Maybe. But it's such a good job," I told him, putting my sandals on.

He sighed. "I never see you anymore. Sunday was fun, hanging out with you, Trace, and Brandi, but they have a lot of friends. I'm used to it just being you and me. You know the guys at school are just... You're my best friend, no one else." He was making me feel very guilty. He was my best friend too, but this job is important to me.

"Brais, I'm sorry. I promise, the first day I have off we'll spend the whole day together." I grabbed my purse and hugged him. "See you tonight." And with that, I left. I got to the Jonas' house in a few minutes, easy traffic because it's early. I parked the car right in front like I usually do.

When Mrs. Jonas opened the door, Frankie was running around in his underwear. After letting me in she continued chasing him, holding his clothes. "Franklin Nathanial Jonas! Stop!" she yelled at him.

Nick walked down the stairs and caught Frankie just as he was running past him. He knelt down in front of him and his mom handed him the pajamas. As Nick was dressing him, I listened intently to what he was saying. "What's with craziness bud?" he asked. Frankie just shrugged. "I hope you'll be good today. We'll be home for dinner and if mom says you're good I'll take you out for ice cream. Just you and me." Frankie smiled and I followed, it was really cute.

"Can Miley come?" Frankie wondered. I looked at him, surprised. He just smiled back at me.

"You don't want to go with just me?" Nick asked, obviously not wanting me to go with them. I understand he doesn't know me but that was a pretty blatant way to show he doesn't like me.

"Sure, but Miley's my best friend now... And I think she likes ice cream too," he said, running over to me and grabbing my hand.

Nick looked at us and sighed. "I'll think about it Frank," He stood up, patting Frankie on the head.

"Nick, come on man," Joe said, poking his head inside. Nick grabbed his bag and left without another word.

* * *

"When are they coming home?" Frankie whined for the billionth time.

"Soon. Your mom said 5, It's 4:50. That's ten more minutes," I told him. He smiled, squealed, then started running around the house. I tried to keep up but I didn't have any energy left. He went around in a circle, running as fast as his little legs could take him. I just stood there, crossing my arms and waiting for him to stop.

When he passed me again, he got his foot caught in the edge of the carpet and fell face first onto the floor. Time moved in slow motion as the wipeout processed in his mind and seconds later, he was crying. I ran over and scooped him into my arms, bringing him over to the couch. He was sobbing hysterically, which was typical for a five year old, but I checked for an injury anyways. When I pulled up the leg of his shorts I saw scrapes on both his knees.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." I picked him up again and brought him into the kitchen. I sat him on the counter, turned on the faucet and started cleaning out the scrapes. He screamed a little when I put soap on them but was otherwise fine. My biggest challenge was finding bandaids, which I finally found after searching every drawer and cabinet. Equipped with a couple dinosaur bandaids and neosporin I joined Frankie again in the kitchen. I applied the medicine and stuck on the bandaids. Frankie calmed himself down and stopped crying.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked him. He nodded. "Do you want me to kiss it?" He nodded again. I planted a light kiss on each knee.

He smiled. "It feels better." He threw his arms around me and I hugged back, pulling him off the counter. He wrapped his legs around my waist and we turned around to come face to face with Nick Jonas.

"Are you okay Frankster?" he asked, taking Frankie out of my arns. Frankie nodded and hugged Nick, happy to see him again.

"Ready to go get ice cream?" Nick asked.

"Is Miley coming?" Frankie wondered.

Nick looked at me and said something I didn't expect him to say after his behavior towards me this morning. "I think that would be fun. But only if she wants to go..." I stared at him, shocked.

"Miley! Do you want to?" Frankie was practically begging me.

"Sure, Frankie. I guess I'll come." He smiled, hugged my arm and ran to the front door. That boy bounces back fast. I trailed behind him, grabbing my purse. I looked back at Nick and spoke directly to him for the first time. "We can take my car if you want."

He looked at me. "Sure, okay."

"Miley, what are you gonna get?" Frankie wondered. I was holding him up so he could see the person behind the counter.

"I think I'm just gonna get Vanilla in a cone," I told him. "What about you?"

"Strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, gummi bears, whipped cream, and a cherry." He gave me a cheeky smile and I just laughed at him.

"Nick?" Frankie asked. Nick hadn't said anything since we left the house. I guess he really didn't want me to come.

"Yeah Frankster?" Nick replied, stepping closer so he could hear Frankie.

"Why aren't you talking? You love ice cream." Frankie looked upset, like he was feeling whatever Nick was feeling. I listened to them while paying for the ice cream.

"I'm sorry buddy. I just haven't been having a good week. People are pressuring me into writing a new song, like in the episode of JONAS we did. I can't think of anything so I'm a little stressed. Don't worry, I still love ice cream." He looked down, obviously upset by it. I let Frankie down and he hugged Nick's legs, causing him to smile.

"Miley should help you! She's a good songwriter. She sang me songs to get me to sleep that she wrote, I liked them." I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Frankie, you know I don't like people helping me because it doesn't feel personal." Nick looked at me. "Maybe another time."

I nodded, looking into his eyes for the first time. They're a gorgeous brown. I felt myself zone out until I pulled myself away from his eyes.

Oh, no. I'm in trouble. He's so hot. Dammit.

I drove Nick and Frankie home, Frankie was ranting about some sort of toy he's dying to get. Nick gazed over and smirked at me, kind of laughing at his little brother's antics. I giggled and focused back on the road.

At the Jonas' house, as soon as I stopped the car, Frankie lept out and left Nick and I alone.

"Thanks for driving Miley, right?" Nick said to me. God, he barely knew my name. He opened the door then looked back at me. "My mom told me to tell you that Joe and Kevin have an important party to go to with them on Friday. I'll have work to do at home, so we'll need you to babysit late that night."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then. I don't have work tomorrow."

He smiled and got out of the car, "Bye Miley." Oh good, he knows it now. As he was walking up to the door I watched him, kind of staring adoringly. It took me a second to finally start the car up again and leave.

* * *

That Friday Frankie was surprisingly calm and quiet. I was glad because this week he wore me out by how hyper he was.

Today, I didn't have to come in until 5. Maybe that's the difference. Maybe he's hyper in the morning and chill at night. Nick was working downstairs in the studio, so I decided to make a pizza for the three of us. Frankie was watching TV, so I brought him his pizza before taking a deep breath and walking down the basement stairs. I spotted Nick in front of a keyboard with a guitar in his arms and a frustrated look on his face.

"Nick? I brought you food," I announced from the other side of the basement, not wanting to make him mad.

He looked up and put the guitar down. "Thanks."

I walked closer to him and handed him the pizza. "Sorry for interrupting you. You've just been working for a long time and..."

"No, I'm glad you did." He took a bite of his pizza. "Sit down."

I sat on the couch next to him and crossed my legs. "How's the song coming?"

"It sucks. I can't think of anything." He looked at his sheet music. "Do you want to hear what I have?"

I smiled and nodded. He put the pizza down on the keyboard and grabbed the guitar, I stared at his hands and listened intently.

"_Just might be paranoid..._

_I'm avoiding the lines cuz they just might split.."_

He trailed off. "The chorus in the most important part and I can't finish it."

"Stop psyching yourself out. The beginning is great, You really want the most important part to be the beginning because it hooks the listener, like a story, and you've got that. You just need to wrap it up." I held my hands out for the guitar. "May I?" He nodded and handed it to me. I started lightly strumming the melody. "Is this the right key?" He nodded again. "Okay, so how about something like..." I cleared my throat and sang.

"_Can someone stop the noise?_

_I don't know what it is but I just don't fit.._

_I'm paranoid..."_

I stopped singing and looked at him. He was staring weirdly and I handed him back the guitar. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like people helping you." I stood up to go.

"No, wait," he said, pulling me back down. "How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"How did you play the song and think of lyrics so quickly?" he stared, completely shocked.

"I just watched you hands and listened to the lyrics to tie something in," I answered simply, looking at my hands and blushing.

"I loved you're lyrics. They fit so well," he complimented, plucking the strings, not playing an actual song. "Will you play me one of your songs?

"Which one? I have a lot."

"Your most recent." He stood up and let me sit at the piano. I put my fingers gently over the keys. "It's not done. I only have the chorus."

"That's fine. It's all I have too," he said, hunching over so he can pay attention to the keys I play.

I shut my eyes and let my fingertips glide over the keys.

"_And when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark._

_That's when I, I, I look at you,_

_When the waves are flooring the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you..."_

I coughed nervously after finishing, not knowing what Nick was going to think.

"You're talented Miley. Your song is beautiful," he admitted truthfully.

I smiled and stood up. "I should get back to Frankie."

"Yeah, well thanks for your help, I really appreciate it. I think I'm inspired enough to finish."

"Good." I smiled one last time before going back upstairs.

* * *

At about 10:00, Frankie was asleep so I snuck into the kitchen and scooped some ice cream into a bowl before turning on a movie. A little after 11:00 I was so into the movie I didn't hear Nick come up the stairs. He jumped over the couch and into the seat next to me.

I flinched, it scared the crap out of me. "Nick! Don't do that!" I hit him on the arm and laughed lightly.

"Sorry. Anyways, guess what? I finished the song!" He smiled triumphantly.

"That's amazing!" I squealed and hugged him. As soon as I realized what I was doing I blushed and pulled away.

He just stared at me when I stopped hugging him. I looked down, self conscious, then looked back up at him. This time he was closer to me, looking directly into my eyes. I felt him leaning in, his knee was up against mine and my heart raced.

Before we got any closer there was a knock on the door. He bounced up off the couch, giving an apologetic glance before opening the door.

"Okay, so Nick, I need your help with something..." Someone said as they walked in. I looked over to see Demi Lovato staring at me. I gasped quietly and stood up. "Who's that?" she asked Nick. He was blushing, aw...

"Oh, Demi, this is Miley. She's Frankie's babysitter or nanny or whatever," Nick explained, smiling at me.

She looked at me for a second then spoke. "You're too pretty to just be Frankie's babysitter... Are you and Nick dating?"

I wasn't expecting that... I quickly cleared my throat and answered, "No, I'm just Frankie's babysitter."

"But Nick wants you right?" Demi looked back at Nick who was trying to hide his red cheeks. She didn't wait for an answer. "No? Well then I'm setting you up, I have a lot of hot guy friends that would looove to meet you."

"Wait, I..." Nick trailed off, not knowing what he was saying. He coughed to clear the air and Demi laughed. "What did you need my help with?" Nick changed the subject quickly, rushing Demi to the basement stairs.

I smiled to myself and sat back down on the couch, daydreaming about Nick.

* * *

Normal POV

Nick and Demi sat down on the couch in the music room, Nick still blushing.

"Demi!" Nick put his face in his hands. "Why did you do that?"

"She's cute and you're bad at telling cute girls how you feel especially if you don't know how they feel about you," Demi stated, giving him a look like he should know exactly what she was talking about. And he did.

"Dem," he sighed. "Wouldn't that be wrong? She's here for Frankie."

"Nick, if you like her, at all, you should go for it. Ask her out. You're not going to meet a lot of girls like her, not famous and also not completely psycho."

Nick didn't say anything. He just looked at the ceiling and thought about it. For once he could do what his heart wants, not his sensible brain. "Anyways..." he finally spit out. "What did you need my help with?"

"Oh yeah! Okay, so I'm going on a date tomorrow and I can't decide what to wear. I wanted a male opinion." She smiled cheekily before taking out her camera. Nick groaned before taking the camera and looking though each of the pictures.

* * *

Miley's POV

Nick likes me? I know we almost kissed, but that was just in the moment... it meant nothing, right? I finished my ice cream a few minutes later and when I set my bowl on the table I saw Demi leaving.

"Nice meeting you Miley!" she called out before giggling and walking out the door. Nick came up the stairs after she was gone and sat next to me again.

"Sorry about Demi. She's a little crazy sometimes," he laughed. I smiled then shifted in my seat, sitting cross legged. "What are you watching?" he pressed.

"Oh, the Vampire Diaries." I felt cheeks turn a little pink at admitting the show I was watching.

"What's it about?" he asked.

"Vampires," I told him obviously. "It's kind of like Twilight minus the jealous werewolves and stuff."

"Oh." He smiled at me but I was too afraid to look back. Last time I did that was too embarrassing.

Joe ran in at that moment, yelling something back at Kevin. Kevin walked in after him, laughing at his antics.

"Nick!" they both yelled at the same time.

Joe sprinted to his side. "Please tell me you have a song!" He looked at Nick almost desparately.

"Chill guys. Thanks to Miley's help we have our next hit." Nick and the other two brothers turned to me and caused my blush to deepen.

"Play it for us!" Kevin suggested, excited.

Nick stood up. "Sorry guys, I'm gonna take Miley home and do an errand. Tell mom and dad when they get home."

I stopped him. "Nick, you don't have to do that. I can walk..."

"I want to."

We were in Nick's car, my legs were crossed and he had one hand atop the steering wheel, and the other on the arm rest. I breathed in deeply and checked out where we were out the window. "Uh... we're going in the opposite direction of my house." I turned to him. He had a goofy smirk on his face.

"I know."

I didn't say anything else after that, I like being surprised. Plus, I was interested in where he was really taking me. We've never hung out alone outside the Jonas' house. Five minutes later Nick pulled into a Pick 'N Save. I giggled as he found a parking spot. "Why are we at Pick 'N Save?" I asked, smiling.

He shrugged and got out of the car. I followed him to the doors of the supermarket. "I thought you could use a break since all you've been doing is working."

I took his answer into consideration but still found myself befuddled. "Yeah, but why are we at a grocery store at midnight?"

He shrugged his shoulders up again. "I don't know. Before I got famous me and my friends used to hang out at grocery stores. I don't know why we did, but we did." He turned his head away slightly as we continued walking down the produce aisle. "That's something I've never told any magazine or anything."

"So why are you telling me?" I kept walking, turning down the bakery aisle as he stopped to inspect a container of blueberries.

Once he realized I was gone he caught to me, grabbing some mini muffins off the shelf. "Because..." He stopped short, looking nervous about what was to come. "I trust you..." He finished up. For the first time since I saw him at the arena getting angry at his song, a look of vulnerability showed on his face.

I have a question..." I began. He nodded for me to continue. "When we first met, why didn't you like me?"

He sighed. "The truth is, I thought you were using Frankie... to get to us or something. I never know who's real or not anymore. But when I saw you with him, you know that day when he fell... I saw how you treated him and how much you actually genuinely cared about him."

I felt his hand snake around my wrist and touch my hand. I shivered as his touch, a bit scared for what was going to happen next. "I-I was never really there for you guys. Yes it's a bonus but I'm here for Frankie. He's really an amazing kid..."

Nick stopped me and stepped closer, pulling his hand up to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming next. A few seconds later his lips collided with mine, his hand on the side of my head. I slowly kissed him back, as my hand gripped onto his shirt. He didn't make me feel uncomfortable like any other kisses I've had. It was slow and sweet, not fast and rough. He pulled away seconds later, not wanting to go too fast. When I opened my eyes his face was still close to mine, a smile plastered on it.

The corners of my lips turned up as well. "I forgot we were in a grocery store," I laughed, noticing our surroundings again. He chuckled too as I let go of his shirt. His hand, instead of dropping back to his side, slid down my arm and grasped onto my hand. The realness of the situation finally sunk in. I just kissed Nick Jonas. And he's quite the good kisser too. I sighed in contentment as we walked hand in hand back towards the front of the store.

"Let's check out and I'll take you home," he said, sending another grin at me. "It's getting kind of late." I nodded, clutching his hand tightly and let him lead me to the check out counter.

* * *

**Yay. Review! I'm sure it would make Mariah verrrrryyy happy.**


	5. Fall For You

_**I am so sorry this has taken so long! I made this a long chapter because it has been a really long time.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or the song used in this chapter.**_

* * *

The next morning, I woke up happier than I have in months… thanks to Nick. I sat up, stretching my arms out, sporting a huge grin, just as Braison walked into my bedroom. He smiled at me. "Morning, Miles. Do you work today?" He asked me, sitting at the edge of the bed. I shook my head and yawned.

"No, because I work late tomorrow night."

"Good, because me and you are taking Noah to the fair that's in town. She's been asking to go, and mom has work today." He smiled then, obviously happy that we finally get to hang out. I was excited too. It sounded like we're going to have a lot of fun today.

"Well, let me get dressed and we can get some breakfast before we go." He nodded, happily, and quickly left out of my room.

I opened my drawers and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a cute tank top, slipping them on. I put on a pair of gladiator sandals and ran downstairs where my mom was making coffee. I took out a coffee cup and smiled. "'Morning mom." She poured the coffee into my cup and said good morning. I sat on the island and Noah ran in.

"I'm ready to go Miley!" She twirled around, wearing a tutu and a hot pink tank top. I giggled at her fashion choice and stood up.

"You look awesome, Noie." I picked her up. "Mom, doesn't she look ready to party?" Mom laughed and nodded, then looked over to see Braison walking down the stairs.

"Ready Brais?" Noah asked, going over to hold his hand. He lifted her up onto his back and smiled.

"Of course I'm ready. Today's going to be awesome."

It was kind of busy at the fair, so the line for the Ferris wheel was pretty long, so we got stuck waiting. I glanced down at Noah, who was staring up at it, not blinking. She was squeezing my hand extremely tight.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Don't be scared, it's really safe." Braison told her, rubbing her back. I nodded and helped calm her down. "Plus, we'll be right there with you." I kneeled down to her height. "You know, I used to be afraid of the Ferris wheel too… But then Trace and Brandi held my hand the whole time, and I ended up loving it."

"Will you hold my hand the whole time?" She asked, looking up at me. I smiled, nodded, and squeezed her hand to assure her.

"Miley!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned around, just in time to feel Frankie run into my legs, hugging them.

"Frankie? Who are you with?" I asked him, looking around for someone in his family.

"Frankie?" Someone yelled, frantically looking for him. They turned the corner and my eyes widened. It was Nick.

"Nick! Look who I found!" Frankie pointed up to me. Nick's eyes followed Frankie's voice until he saw me.

"Who is that?" Braison wondered, obviously not recognizing Nick with his hat and sunglasses.

"Um, Brais, Noah, this is Frankie and Nick Jonas." I told them.

Noah squealed and looked up at Nick. "I have so many posters of you covering my wall."

Nick laughed and I sighed. "Noah, I don't think he needs to know that is face is all over your walls." She just giggles and blushed.

"Do you guy want to ride on the Ferris wheel with us? It can take six people." I asked them. Frankie nodded excitedly, as Noah grabbed tightly back onto my hand.

"Sure, we'd love to." Nick agreed.

"Next!" The ride operator yelled. We stepped up, getting on one by one. I looked over at Noah, who was shaking. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Noie…" I looked down at her. She didn't look back at me; she was distracted by the ride. "It's okay, I promise." I squeezed her tighter. She took a deep breath and nodded. The ride started slowly, and Noah just held onto me. Braison sat on the other side of her, holding her hand.

"Noah?" Nick asked. She looked up then saw Nick in front of her. "Want to hear something really cool?" She nodded. "At the top, if you look out, you can see your house. Well, I could always see mine, and yours is close to mine."

"Really?" She asked. Nick smiled and nodded. "Will you show me?"

"Of course." We reached the top and Nick stood up, looking over the edge. Noah slowly got to her feet, grabbing Nick's shirt. They were whispering to each other, so I couldn't hear them anymore. I zoned out, just staring at them. He was so good with kids. I sighed dreamily before feeling an elbow jab against my side.

"Ow!" I yelled, looking over at Braison. He mimicked my dreamy face, and then pointed to me, then to Nick. I blushed and looked down. Nick and Noah finished talking and sat back down.

"Miley! It was so cool! I could see our house!" She smiled big and held my hand again. This time looser. "I'm not really scared anymore."

"That's great Noah." I smiled and looked across to Nick. He was already staring at me. I bit my lip and blushed, crossing my legs shyly. He chuckled quietly and went back to talking to Frankie.

When the ride ended, we all got out and I turned to Nick. "We have to go… But I'll see you tomorrow." I told him. He just smiled then, pulling me into a hug. We stood there hugging for a couple seconds, and then Nick pulled away and said he'll see me tomorrow. He walked off with Frankie, after Frankie waved goodbye to me.

"What was that about?" Braison asked me. "Are you and Nick Jonas close now?"

"We're friends, yes, considering I'm at his house all the time." I told him, blushing. Braison just looked down, obviously upset. Then walked ahead of us the rest of the way to my car.

"What's wrong with Braison?" Noah asked, confused. "He looks sad."

"Well, Noah, you know how Emily is to you? Your best friend?" Noah nodded. "That's how Braison and I have always been to each other. We don't really have any other friends… So Nick and I becoming friends is probably making him nervous that I'm not going to be his best friend anymore."

"But you will be, right?" She wondered as we neared the car.

"Of course I will." I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into me. Braison was already in the car, and remained quiet for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Late the next day, Frankie was already asleep, and I was falling asleep on the couch, so I decided to make my way up the stairs and into the guest room. Without changing, I feel asleep in my jeans within minutes.

Around 3:00 in the morning, my phone started blaring. I woke up, groggily, and flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Miley?" I heard my mom's voice over the line.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"Braison told me he was going to hang out with a friend at 7 o'clock. He hasn't come home yet! He said he would be home by 11. Have you seen him?" She sounded frantic. I popped up out of bed.

"What? Oh no. I'm going to go find him, Mom. Stay put." I hung up, slipped on my sweatshirt, and then ran down the hall and into Nick's room. He was dead asleep, with one of his legs over the side of his bed. I shook him and whispered his name.

It took a couples seconds, then he rubbed his eyes slowly and opened his eyes. "Miley? What are you doing in here?"

"Can you come with me to help me find my brother?" I asked him. "Please? I don't want to go alone."

"Of course." He got up, put on a sweatshirt, and we left together.

In my car, we drove around for a while, keeping a lookout for Braison's car. We didn't talk, just looked around.

I pulled into the parking lot of the park close to our house and luckily saw Braison's car in one of the spots. I pulled over and get out quickly, running towards the park, worried. Nick trailed behind me, but I was running too fast for him to catch me, especially after he had just woken up.

"Braison!" I yelled, running into the park. I saw some movement on the jungle gym, so I went right up to the stairs and stood there, witnessing the normal teenage fun, but when I met the eyes of my younger brother.

"Miley?" He slurred, trying to stand up.

"Who's this babe?" Some guy I recognized from school said. He had a joint in his hand and a bottle of vodka in between him and my brother. I shook my head and stepped into the middle of the circle.

"I suggest all of you go home. Braison, you're coming with me…" I told him as I grabbed the joint, throwing it on the ground and stomping it out.

Well," One of the guys said, "If I'm going home, then you're coming with me." He pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and squeezing my ass. I gasped and tried pushing him away, but his grip was too tight. Then, I felt him being pulled off of me. Nick pushed him away from us and wrapped his arm around me. I quickly grabbed Braison's wrist and pulled him away from all of them.

"Miley, stop. I'm not going." He slurred. I looked at him sadly, so disappointed in him.

"Yes you are! Mom is extremely worried about you!" I pulled him forward, using all my weight. He stumbled towards me, and then got his balance. I dragged him like that all the way to my car. "Where are your keys?" I asked Braison. He reluctantly took them out of his pocket and handed them to me. I threw them to Nick. "Can you drive his car to my house? I'll drive you home after that."

"Of course. I'll meet you there." He nodded at me, then left in Braison's car. I shoved Braison in my car and got in myself.

"I can't believe you!" I started the car. "You are going to be in so much trouble! I didn't know you were so irresponsible." I was so pissed off at him now.

"Will you shut up? My head is killing me." He snapped. I gasped and slapped him before pulling out of the parking lot. He didn't say anything, he just put his hand on the place I hit him and groaned.

"I didn't even know you had friends like that. And, because this was obviously a quick friendship, you don't need to do drugs and drink to fit in." I told him.

He scoffed. "I didn't do it to fit in. I've just been lonely, and you obviously don't have time for me anymore…" I looked over at him. He had his head in his hands.

We stayed silent until I pulled into my driveway. Nick was already there, standing outside of the car, and leaning against it. As soon as I stopped the car, Braison stumbled out and into the house. I smiled weakly at Nick and he tossed me the keys. "I need to go talk to my mom. Want to come in for a second?" He nodded and followed me inside. Mom was already yelling at Braison, so I walked over and hugged her. She had tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you'd scare me so much! And drink!" She screamed. Braison showed no emotion as he listened to our mom break down. "You're grounded for a very long time. Got to your room. Now!" Braison slouched out of his seat and made his way up the stairs.

Mom wiped her tears, then looked at Nick. "I am so sorry you had to see that… I'm Miley's mom, Tish. You must be Nick Jonas. Noah has pictures of you on her wall." She kinda smiled.

Nick laughed. "Yeah, that's me. It's very nice to meet you."

Mom smiled, then I spoke up. "Well, it's late, and I should be getting Nick back home. I'll be back in a little bit, Mom." She nodded and we left.

"Thank you for coming with me. I know you only got like an hour of sleep so far…" I told him while I was driving him home.

"It was nothing. I get to sleep in this morning, so I'll just sleep way later." He smiled at me. I gave him a little smile and kept driving.

"When I pulled into his driveway, he kissed my cheek, said goodbye, and got out of the car.

* * *

The next morning, I called Mrs. Jonas to apologize for leaving late, and for pulling Nick with me. She was fine with it, and reminded me of babysitting the next day.

Last Night, I had spend half the night crying and sad because of Braison, and what he had said to me.

_"You obviously don't have time for me anymore."_

His words rang through my head, on repeat. I couldn't get it out of my head. I woke up with the biggest headache ever, so I walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet.

"Tylenol… Tylenol…" I said out loud, looking for it. I looked on every bottle, but I couldn't find it. "Mom?" I yelled. "Where's the Tylenol?"

Just then, Braison walked in. He handed me the Tylenol bottle, then left again. I was pretty mad at him. Yes, I'm sad he did it because I wasn't spending time with him, but he should have just talked to me about it. I quickly took two pills, shoved the bottle back into the medicine cabinet, and scurried back to my room.

When I walked into my room, I instinctively checked my phone. One missed call. From Nick? Oh no, I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy after last night… I sighed and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He answered. I smiled when I heard his voice.

"Hey Nick. I saw your missed call. What's up?" I asked him, casually.

"Oh, well my friend, Demi, who you met, is having an album release party tonight. And I know it's your night off… Plus, Nicole asked me to go with her and I already told her I kind of have a date. Would you maybe want to be that date?" He asked me. I knew he was trying not to be straight forward, so I started to mess with him.

"So, that's the only reason you're asking me to come? So you can use me to help avoid this Nicole girl?" I asked, jokingly.

"No, of course not. But that does give me a reason to ask you out." I smiled and looked down at my lap.

"Well, then I guess I'll come…" I laughed and stood up to start looking through my closet for something to wear.

"I'll pick you up at 8. Dress nicely."

"Oh yeah, because if I don't I'll totally embarrass you and your rockstar image." I giggled, pushing the hangers apart to find a dress.

"Exactly. Thanks for understanding." He joked, chuckling.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tonight." I smiled and hung up the phone. It was great that I could really be myself with Nick. I've never really had that comfortable feeling with any other guy before. And it's refreshing. After all those times, seeing girls with boyfriends and other guy friends, it's nice to know that a guy is interested in me. I've always been everyone's second choice, and I'm finally someone's first.

As I looked through my closet, I found the perfect dress. I had planned to wear it to homecoming last year, but never got a date. It still has the price tags on it. No wonder. It was short and a little tight. Not my usual choice of outfit. But this summer has been a time to try new things. So, goodbye old Miley, hello new and more sophisticated Miley.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Miley." My mom boasted. She loved when I got dressed up, since I rarely did.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes at how cheesy she was being and continued to hold back the curtain and look for Nick. I kept shifting my weight from one side to the other because my feet were killing me. Making a huge mistake, I got shoes from my mom's closet. They were easily the most uncomfortable shoes I've ever worn. No wonder I don't ever wear heels.

As soon as I was about to give up on standing and take a seat, Nick pulled up in a black car. He got out of the backseat and straightened his tie. Wow.

"He's here." I mentioned to my mom who was still looking at my outfit.

"Be back by two." She told me. I looked at her, shocked. She caught my surprised look and explained. "I trust you. And I want you to have fun tonight and not worry about your curfew."

"Thanks Mom." I hugged her, then opened the door right before Nick was about to knock on it.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, surprised. I laughed then closed the door behind me, muttering goodbye to my mom. I stepped down the steps and finally got to see how amazing he looked up close.

"Wow, Mr. Rockstar. You clean up good." I smiled, shocked at my sudden burst of confidence. I saw his cheeks get a little pink as he put his hand on the small of my back to lead me to the car.

"Thanks. You do too." He complimented back. I was so giddy inside. Not only was I going on my first real date, but also it was with _Nick Jonas_. A guy I only dreamed about dating a few years ago.

He ushered me into the car, then it sped off towards the club. Turns out Demi rented a whole club for the party. Damn, people go to no expense for these parties.

The car ride was filled with comfortable small talk, just enjoying each other's company. It seemed to be only minutes before we got to the club. The flashes outside made it through the darkly tinted windows, and I braced myself for what awaited us.

Nick got out of the car first and grabbed my hand, pulling me out. The rest of the walk to the door was a blur of getting our pictures taken and smiling. Nick's hand rested on my back the entire time, getting me through the paparazzi quickly. When we reached the doors, a guy dressed in a tux opened the door and we walked through.

"Sorry about that… I know the paparazzi can be kind of intimidating sometimes." He apologized, holding the second door open for me, releasing the loud music blasting through the speakers.

"It's alright. It was okay, I mean, I got a little dizzy." He laughed at me and nodded, walking behind me into the club. It was exactly how I thought it would look: A dance floor, a stage, a bar, and tons of people dancing.

We worked through the crowd until we were standing in front of Demi. Nick reached over to her and pulled her into a hug, congratulating her.

"Thanks for coming, guys! And Miley, its good to see you again. Glad to see Nick make a move." She laughed.

I smiled, looked over at Nick who was blushing, and then back at Demi. "Yeah, me too. Congrats on the album. I love your music, so I'm really excited to go buy this one."

Demi genuinely looked touched. She grinned widely and hugged me. It was nice. I haven't had a girl friend in a long time. And I could tell that we could totally be good friends after this.

After being introduced to a couple people I was really in the mood to dance, so I pulled Nick onto the dance floor just as my favorite Ke$ha song came on, We R Who We R. I started dancing, but Nick just stood there, stiff.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, putting my mouth close to his ear.

"I don't really dance…" He told me, trying to look macho.

I laughed and put my mouth by his ear again. "I seem to remember seeing this video of you dancing… Like this…?" I imitated it. It had to be the funniest dance move ever, if it could even be considered that. Basically, it was like pounding on a table in mid-air, fists clenched. As I tried to do it as well as he once did, he couldn't stop laughing.

"I cannot believe you remember that!" He yelled, trying to get his voice louder than the music.

"Well I did! So, I know you can dance… Kinda." I laughed, doing the dance again. He looked around us then put his hands in fists, ready to do it, but reluctant. "Do it! I want to see it!" I edged him on, and he did it, jerking his arms a lot. I couldn't stop my laughter.

After we stopped laughing, we made our way over to a couch on the side. I crossed my left leg over my right and giggled. "I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time."

"Me either." He smiled at me, then stood up. "Stay here. I'll go get us some water." And he left me alone.

"Before I even had a chance to breathe, two people sat down on both sides of me. I looked at them, and it was Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift. Whoa.

"Uh… Hi…" I greeted, awkwardly.

"You're Nick Jonas' date, right?" Taylor asked me. I nodded and she continued. "Are you famous?" I shook my head. "Aspiring to be famous?" I shook my head again. "Then who are you?"

"I'm Miley, Nick's little brother's babysitter, but also his date…" I answered, looking in between both of them.

"Really?" Taylor asked. "Wow, I don't think Nick's ever dated someone who wasn't famous… He must really like you."

I smiled, thinking about it. Then Nick returned with two bottles of water. "Taylor, Selena… What are you doing?" He asked, handing me one of the bottles of water. I took it, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip.

"Nothing!" They both yelled, standing up. Nick shook his head, laughing, while they rushed away.

"They didn't say anything bad, right?" He asked, sitting next to me. I shook my head and he let out a sigh of relief.

After finishing our waters, we danced to a couple more songs, then took a break. But if was only a few minutes before one of my favorite songs ever came on. _Fall For You_ by Secondhand Serenade.

"Nick, I love this song! Will you please come dance with me?" I begged, giving him the puppy dog face. I thought it would be a hard fight to get him to slow dance, but he agreed right away. I smiled and he led me out to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into him by my waist and we started dancing.

"But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find." He sang softly in my ear. It sounded even more beautiful when he sang it. I could've just melted right there.

When the song was over, I sighed sadly, and we started walking off. I purposely bumped my hand against his lightly and smiled to myself when he wrapped his hand around mine. My heart fluttered and I squeezed his hand.

"Nick!" Someone yelled behind us. We turned around and there was Nicole Anderson, waving Nick down. I heard Nick curse under his breath and I braced myself for this girl that Nick wants to avoid.

"Who's this, Nicky?" She asked, her voice as whiny and annoying as I imagined it.

"Don't call me Nicky, I hate that name. And this is Miley, she's my date." He answered, intertwining our fingers. I blushed.

"Aw, so cute. Little nobody girl is smitten with my Nicky." I was beyond annoyed with her already. Who does she think she is?

"I'm not _your_ Nicky. I'm not your anything. All we do is work together." He retorted. "And don't say anything about Miley. She didn't do anything to you." And he pulled me away from her, towards the bathrooms. "Sorry about her." He apologized.

"It's alright. You can't control her being a raging bitch." He laughed and nodded.

"Do you want to go somewhere a little quieter to talk?" He asked me. I nodded and he pulled me up the stairs that led to the roof of the club. Surprisingly, no one was up there.

"So, is your life always this exciting?" I joked, sitting on the roof's ledge. He sat next to me, still holding my hand.

"Oh, definitely." He laughed. "But no, really… I don't go to parties often. I go to premieres and events and stuff, but not clubs."

"Still sounds pretty exciting to me." I looked at him and smiled.

"It'd be more exciting for me if you were with me." He flirted, blushing.

"Well, we'll have to make that happen more often then." I said, another burst of confidence coming out. He grinned at me and nodded, agreeing.

We talked for a good hour, then went back down stairs to do socializing. Around midnight we left, still hand-in-hand. I was getting nervous. My palm was getting sweaty.

Just as I was about to let go, he did so first. I quickly wiped my hand on my dress to get the sweat away.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I don't want to get too much attention from the paparazzi. They'd go crazy if we were holding hands." He held the door open for me and I walked through.

"I understand." I say right before the flashes started. Nick quickly ushered me to the car and it sped off towards my house. When we got there, Nick got out with me and walked me to the door.

"Well, thank you. I had a great time." I said when we reached the door. It was such a cliché end of the date.

"Me too. Thanks for coming with me." He smiled and leaned in to give me a hug. I hugged him lightly, then said goodbye and walked into my house.

5 minutes later, I heard my phone beep from my bedside table, indicating that I had a text.

**Nick: I forgot something**

**Miley: Whats that?**

**Nick: The cliché goodbye kiss**

**Miley: There will be plenty of other times for that**

**Nick: Oh really?**

**Miley: Yeah, I'm hoping at least**

**Nick: I hope there will be too**

**Miley: Good. So, are you home yet?**

**Nick: Yeah, I just got back. Whatcha up to?**

**Miley: Getting ready for bed. My feet hurt, but it was worth it**

**Nick: Yeah, I feel bad because you have the high heels… I get to wear flat shoes**

**Miley: Haha, it's cool. Beauty is pain**

**Nick: And you did look beautiful**

**Miley: :) Thank you**

**Nick: You're very welcome**

**Miley: So, what are you planning on doing?**

**Nick: Playing guitar**

**Miley: No way! That's what I was about to do!**

**Nick: Wow, what a small world**

**Miley: Haha yes it is**

**Nick: I didn't expect that you were going to be so amazing at it when I first met you**

**Miley: I'm not that good**

**Nick: Yes you are. And you have a good voice too**

**Miley: Oh stop. I'm blushing now**

**Nick: Not used to taking compliments**

**Miley: Not exactly**

I finished up my night talking to Nick. It was perfect. He was the perfect guy. I couldn't wait to see what happened next.

* * *

_**Review! :)**_

_**I'm going to try to update more often now.**_

_**& A big thanks to Shmadders14 who is my best friend, helps me write, & typed the last chapter. go read her stories!**_


	6. So Sick

_**I know, I'm an awful updater. I'm really hoping that I'll be able to get a bunch of chapters in this summer!**_

_**Thank you for all the fabulous reviews :)**_

_**-Mariah**_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I realized I must've fallen asleep texting Nick. We texted for hours, but I don't remember most of it, and I definitely don't remember falling asleep.

As I stood up out of bed, I completely forgot about the loads of medicine I took to take away my headache for last night. But it's obviously worn out now. When I stood up completely, my head throbbed and I sat back down in agony. Then it all hit me. How cold I was, how all my joints hurt, and how nauseous I felt.

I stood up again, slowly this time, in need of some painkillers. It took a while, due to the fact that I was being extremely sluggish. When I finally made I to the kitchen, Braison was already there. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. I just ignored him and looked around for the bottle of Dayquil.

"What? You're just going to ignore me forever?" He asked, annoyed, while he ate his breakfast at the island.

"You deserve it." I rolled my eyes, ignoring how bad my throat hurt when I spoke. I poured myself a glass of water to accompany the nasty tasting Dayquil and started to leave the room.

"How do I deserve it?" He questioned. I turned back around and put my hand on my hip.

"You're the one who was doing illegal stuff and said some very hurtful things to me, and lied to mom." I sighed. "I don't need this right now. I feel horrible and I have a long day of work ahead of me." I turned on the heel of my foot and left without saying another word.

I got up to my room and looked down at my outfit. I had sweatpants and a tank top on. I just shrugged and added a sweatshirt before going into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

After dinner at the Jonas house, I was not feeling any better. If anything, I was feeling worse. And Frankie wasn't helping. He refused to take his nap, or eat lunch. Luckily he ate dinner, but he was being one huge pain in my ass. He was reaching my last nerve.

"Miley!" He screamed, running towards me. Once I realized what he had in his hands, I groaned.

"Do not so anything, Frankie." I ordered him. "Put the Nerf gun down."

"No way." He said, pointing it at me. And then he shot it. It hit me twice in the head, then in the chest.

"Put it down!" I yelled, my head pounding. The last pain pills were wearing off.

"NO!" He screamed and shot me in the head again. I couldn't handle how bad I was hurting. The tears rushed to my eyes and I burst out crying. I neglected the fact that it hurt my head, because it felt so good to let it out.

"Miley…?" Frankie asked, his face softening. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you." I couldn't answer. I just sobbed into my hands. I didn't want to look up at him. I heard him shuffle around a little bit, then him dialing a phone. "Nick? It's Frankie… No, I'm fine. It's Miley. I was being mean to her and hitting her with a Nerf gun, and she yelled then started crying. I didn't know what to do, so I called you… I know, I'm sorry… Okay, bye." And there was a beep. Then I felt him sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry, Miley." He said, and held my hand lightly. I sighed and layed down, putting my head on his lap. Then he pet me. Not stroked my hair, but pet my head. Like a dog.

Fifteen minutes later, we were in the same position. I had stopped crying by then, and I was trying to enjoy the silence.

Nick walked in then and looked around before finding us on the couch. "What's going on?" He asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of us.

"Miley-" Frankie started, but Nick cut him off.

"Frankie you've done enough, go up to your room. Let me talk to Miley." He said as he pointed upstairs. Frankie slumped his shoulders and left to go upstairs. When I turned to look at Nick, he was staring at me with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I croaked. I didn't sound fine, that's for sure.

"Miley, people who are fine don't start crying randomly when a five year old hits them with a Nerf bullet." He said, brushing the hair out of my face. "Whoa, your skin is on fire."

"Um, I feel a little sick." That was an understatement.

"Miley, you look horrible. I mean, you're always beautiful, but you look like you're feeling like shit."

I sighed, not even able to enjoy that comment about being beautiful. "I am."

"Why did you babysit then?" He wondered.

"I didn't want to bail out on your mom."

"She would have understood." He told me as he grabbed my hand. "You seemed fine last night."

"I was hopped up on drugs." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'm happy you were feeling good last night. I had an amazing time." He smiled at me.

"Me too. Too good of a time I guess, because after staying up until four in the morning texting you, I was so tired." I say up and played with his fingers, the blood rushing to my head.

"Well, sorry." I shook my head.

"Do not be sorry. I'm glad I texted you. I feel crappy today, but last night was perfect." I tried to give him a smile, but I couldn't. He nodded and smiled again.

"Why don't I take you home?" He said, standing up. I quickly shook my head.

"No, if I go home, my mom is going to want to take me to the doctor right away and nurse me back to health herself. Plus, she'll try using home remedies. Like sweating out the fever with spicy food." I told him, refusing.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed me two Tylenol capsules and a bottled water, then brought them back to me.

"You can sleep in the guest room." He offered, handing me the pills, then the water.

"Can I come down now?" Frankie screamed from the stairs.

"No! Go to bed or something!" Nick yelled. We heard Frankie groan then slam his door shut. I stood up, grabbing onto Nick's shoulder for support, then made my way over to the stairs, taking the pills along the way. Nick followed me up the stairs and into the guest room.

"Um, there's extra pillows and blankets in the closet if you need more." He informed me. I nodded and pulled back the comforter enough to crawl into bed. Nick sat on the edge and helped tuck me in.

"Thanks for coming home, Nick." I snuggled into the down comforter.

"It was no problem. I was done with my scenes anyways." He smiled and placed his hand on mine. "I'll see you in the morning. If you need me, all you have to do is ask." Then he kissed my forehead and left.

Frankie had worn me out so much. I guess I hadn't realized how tired I was until the moment my head hit that pillow. Before I even knew it, I had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

In the morning, I could hear people downstairs making breakfast and singing. I sighed and then opened my eyes, only to see Frankie sitting on my bed.

"Frankie, what are you doing?" I asked, hoarsely.

"I came to make sure you weren't dead." He told me, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Well, I'm not dead, Frankie. I'm just sick." I sat up, expecting to get a horrible head rush, but it never came.

"Everyone is downstairs. Will you come down with me?" He asked, giving me the puppy dog face. I gave him a slight smile and nodded. He just jumped off the bed and held out his hand in front of me. I pulled myself out of bed, grabbed his hand, and we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The scene that unfolded in front of me was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Joe was at the stove, cooking, while Mrs. Jonas, Nick, and Kevin were all cutting up fruit. And they were all singing happily to a song that I didn't know.

When Mrs. Jonas saw me, she stopped singing and rushed over to me. "Miley, are you okay? Nick told me you were really sick."

"I feel a little better." I said, truthfully. But only the headache was gone. Everything else was still present.

"Well, I'm glad. Would you like some breakfast? Joe made some of his famous French toast and we have a fruit salad." She offered, as Frankie led me to the kitchen table. I sat down and looked at Mrs. Jonas.

"Sure, that'd be great." I answered, the glanced over at Nick. He gave me a small smile, and then went back to cutting strawberries.

"So… Miley…" Kevin said as he sat down across from me. "Frankie talks about you all the time. You've really made an impact on him."

"Yeah." Joe added, walking over to us, wiping his hands on a towel. "Same with Nick." He whispered that one. Guess Nick told them about us.

"Um… Thanks, I think." I let out a course laugh and they both joined in. They were nicer than I thought they'd be. They really made me feel like I was accepted, and I was basically dating Nick, so I know I wanted to be liked by his whole family.

* * *

After breakfast, I put my plate in the sink and turned to talk to Mrs. Jonas. Right as I was about to say goodbye and thank you for dinner, she spoke up. "Nick will you drive Miley home?" She asked him, patting him on the back.

I shook my head. "Oh, there's no need. I drove here."

Nick stood up and smiled at me. "No, I insist. You haven't been feeling good. I can just drive you in your car to your place and then walk home. It's not too far away. A little fresh air never hurt anyone."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Okay then. Well thanks, Nick." I turned to the rest of the Jonas family. "Thank you all for breakfast. It was delicious."

They all smiled and said bye to me as Nick and I made our way outside. I pulled my car keys out of my purse and placed them in Nick's hand. He smiled and took them. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Not really. My headache is gone, thank goodness, but I still feel crappy." He opened the passenger door for me and I got in, giving him a smile to thank him. He quickly ushered over to the driver's side and got in the car himself. He started the car and started to drive down his driveway.

"I'm sorry you feel so bad, Mi." I blushed at the nickname. I've never really been called Mi by anyone else other than Nick, so it was still new to me. He reached his hand over the middle console and grabbed mine, holding it tightly. I looked over at him and smiled. He took a second to look back at me, grin back, and then look back at the road.

"I'll be okay. It's just a flu or something." I told him, squeezing his hand a little bit.

"Okay, good. Because as soon as you're feeling better, I'm taking you out." He looked over at me again and smirked. I let out a small laugh.

"Oh really? Our second date?" I asked, the feelings of being sick washed away for a second. Now I wanted nothing more than to get better so Nick could take me on an actual date.

"Of course. The second of many. Or at least I hope." I looked over at him. He was looking at the road, but smiling. It was like neither of us could really stop smiling when we were around each other. I intertwined our fingers and watched him drive, curling my feet under me. He pulled into my driveway a couple seconds later and parked my car. Once it was shut off, he gazed over at me. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

I pulled my hand away and got out of the car before answering. Nick got out, walked around my car and stood in front of me. I shook my head. "No, that'll only make it worse. My mom is crazy when someone in the family gets sick. She's like a nurse on crack when that happens. I don't want you to see that." He just laughed and nodded.

"Okay, well text me later or something." I nodded and pulled him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me tight. I sighed into him and put my face in his chest. I wish he could just stay. But I wouldn't want to risk getting him sick.

I pulled away from him and he muttered a goodbye before walking down my driveway. I sighed and turned to look at my house. I was not excited about this. Taking a deep breath, I made my way into my house. I opened the door slowly, not wanting to make any noise. I got in without a sound, and halfway up the stairs before I felt a tickle in my nose. Oh crap. I sneezed loudly, and like clockwork, my mom came rushing in.

"Was that a sneeze?" She asked, looking up at me. I sighed and nodded. "You look sick. Are you sick?"

"Noo…" I turned back around and started back up the stairs.

"Freeze." I froze. "Come back down here." I sighed and walked back down the stairs. She placed her hand on my forehead, then gasped. "You're burning up, Miley! What else is wrong?"

"Um…" I sighed and decided not to hide it anymore. "My throat hurts, I've had a headache, I feel kind of nauseous, I'm stuffed up, I keep sneezing, and I think I might have a fever." She listened to me and then disappeared into the kitchen. A minute later, she emerged, her purse in her hand.

"We're going to the drug store." She told me. I groaned, but followed her obediently outside and into her car.

Ten minutes later, we got to the drug store and my mom got right to work. I just followed her slowly. She's crazy. It's like she likes when I get sick so she can take care of me.

"Hmm…" She started, talking to herself while she walked down the medicine aisle. "Tylenol… Ibuprofen…" She put them in the basket as she said them. I thought that was it. I was wrong. "We also need… Advil, Motrin, Nyquil, Dayquil, Tums, Pepto Bismol, Mucinex, Sudofed… I think that's it."

"Mom, do we really need _all _of that?" I asked, tired. I just wanted to go home.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared, sweetie." She told me, turning to the wall of assorted things you need when you're sick. She plucked a thermometer off the shelf and threw it in the basket. She hurried around the rest of the small store and put a few boxes of Kleenex, cough drops, ginger ale, saltines, and a package of herbal tea. Our basket was full after only five minutes.

"I'm gonna go get some candy." I said and hurried away before she objected. I didn't really want bars of candy, I felt sick. But I just needed to get away from my psycho mother for a little bit. I made my way down the candy aisle and looked at all the different kinds. I sighed and tried to decide what I might want when I'm not sick anymore.

"Miley?" Someone asked me. I looked to my right and saw Emily, a girl from my school, standing there, doing the same thing as me. At school, we weren't exactly friends, but we weren't strangers either.

"Oh, hi Emily." I greeted her, trying to sound not as sick as I felt.

"I haven't seen you all summer! How have you been?" She asked, looking over at the candy and grabbing a Snickers bar.

"It's been alright. How has your summer been?" I asked, still trying to decide what candy I wanted.

"It's been good so far. I don't really want to go back to school." I nodded in agreement. She paused and started talking again. "So… I saw you on Perez Hilton yesterday."

"What?" My eyes flickered over to her, wanting to know what she's talking about.

"I was checking the website, like I always do, and they were talking about Nick Jonas' mystery girl. I looked at the pictures, and realized it was you. Everyone wants to know who you are." She said, smiling. "Are you and Nick dating?"

"What? Where'd they get pictures of…" I stopped, realizing there were paparazzi at Demi's album release party. And because Nick is famous, of course they'd be all over the internet. I took a deep breath and coughed as I exhaled. "No, we aren't dating." I knew that was a lie, but I didn't want to give people a reason to talk about me.

"Really? But you guys look so cute together!" She exclaimed. I silently cursed her. My headache came back. Well, at least Nick and I look cute together.

"I just babysit his little brother. Nick and I are friends." I told her truthfully. I was just hoping we'd be way more than friends soon.

"I am so jealous of you. He's so gorgeous. Is he dating anyone?" She asked, hopefully.

"Miley, come on!" My mom yelled. Thank god. I didn't want to answer that question. I quickly grabbed a candy bar then turned back to Emily.

"Sorry, I gotta go. It was nice talking to you." _Sort of_. I gave her a little smile and then walked back to my mom, who was getting ready to check out.

When I got home, after my mom had given me medicine and a cup of ginger ale, I got right on the computer. I was curious, and if I didn't look now, it would be eating at me until I did. Sleeping can wait.

I typed into the browser and scrolled through today's daily gossip until the articles were from yesterday. It didn't take me long before I landed on the picture of Nick and I. There were white question marks around my head. My eyes scanned over the picture then down to the article.

_**Nick Jonas' Mystery Girl**_

_Who is Nick J with now? The youngest member of the Jonas Brothers recently came out of the darkness and into the spotlight again. But this time with a certain brunette who no one knows. They showed up together at Demi Lovato's album release party and left together as well. _

_I thought Nick only dated famous people. Selena, Nicole (possibly), Samantha. He must be done with famous chicks._

_Any word on who she is, send a tip: _

_I'll be on the lookout!_

I sighed and closed the laptop. I didn't know what to think about it. Would they find out who I was? I wonder if Nick knew… I'll just talk to him later. For now, I just want to curl up in a ball under my comforter and sleep away this flu.

* * *

When I woke up, my body felt so heavy. I moved my head to the side and saw the clock. 9:22 AM. Whoa. No wonder I felt so heavy. I slept for 23 hours straight.

I lifted myself up and sat against my headboard, pushing the blankets off my body. I could feel the hair sticking to my forehead. My stomach grumbled, so I threw my legs over the side of my bed. I groaned, noticing how sore I was. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and held onto my dresser for support.

As soon as the head rush went away, I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sniffed loudly and opened the refrigerator. I quickly scanned over it and then shut the door. Nothing looked even remotely good.

"Miley, you're awake!" Noah said as she walked into the kitchen. She grinned widely and gave me a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little better. All the sleeping really helped. Thanks for asking, Noah." I gave her a little smile and looked around. "Where are Mom and Braison?"

"Mommy is at work. She took off to stay with you while you're sick, but they called her in for today. And Braison is in his room. There was this weird smelling smoke coming out from under his door, though." She told me, too young to know what it was from.

"Okay well go watch TV. I'm going to go have a little talk with him." She nodded and ran into the TV room. I grabbed myself a bottle of water and went up the stairs and to Braison's door. Sure enough, I could smell the pot all the way outside the door. I decided against knocking and just barged in. And there was my brother, sitting on his bed, smoking a joint. I ignored how sick I was feeling and raised my voice. "Braison, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Smoking." He said, laughing. I just glared at him. "You want some? Might make you feel better." He took a hit then held it out for me.

I shook my head. "You are such a dumbass. Mom could be home at any time. Plus, Noah is here. She's only six, Braison. She shouldn't be exposed to this shit. Sure, you're a teenager. I understand that kids smoke, but don't do it in the house. And don't do it for the wrong reasons." I walked out then, slamming the door behind me. I went back into my room and grabbed my phone. I had one new text message. I opened it, sitting on my bed.

**Nick: How are you feeling?**

I smiled to myself and texted back.

**Miley: I'm a little better, thanks for asking**

**Nick: No problem :) I'm glad you're feeling better. You need to get well quick. I don't know how long I can wait to see you**

**Miley: It'll only be a couple days, don't worry ;)**

**Nick: Good. Because I already have our date planned out**

**Miley: You do? Where are you going to take me?**

**Nick: It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait until you're better**

**Miley: Fine :(**

* * *

That Friday, I was feeling much better. After spending an entire week at home, either in front of the TV or sleeping, I couldn't wait to get out of my house.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave? Are you still sick?" My mom asked me as I was putting my shoes on.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mom, I'm fine." I looked up at her. "My throat only hurts a little bit."

She sighed loudly and then handed me my purse that had been on my stairs behind me. "If you feel sick, just call me."

"I will, Mom. I'll see you tonight." I smiled and walked out the door. I got in my car and then drove a couple blocks until I reached the Jonas' house. I parked my car, then walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Jonas answered it. "Oh, Miley, come on in." She ushered me into the house and I looked around for Frankie. "He's in his room. He's afraid that you're mad at him."

I chuckled softly. "I'll make sure he knows that it isn't his fault." I started walking up the stairs.

"Oh and will you ask Nick to come down? He has to check his blood sugar." She asked, politely. I nodded and walked up the stairs and past Frankie's room. When I reached Nick's bedroom, I peeked my head inside. Nick was sitting on his bed, his eyes closed, and a guitar in his hands. I quietly opened the door and walked in, smiling.

He must've heard movement because the second I was completely in his room, his eyes opened. "Miley!" He exclaimed, excitedly. He sprung out of his bed and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and held myself close to him.

"I'm so happy to be out of my house." I told him while we were pulling away.

"I'm happy you are too." I blushed and smiled at him.

"Oh, your mom told me to tell you to go downstairs and check your blood sugar before you go." I mentioned, remembering the real reason I was in his room.

"Okay." He said before walking out of his room, me following him until I ran into Frankie's door. I knocked softly and waited. Frankie opened his door, slowly, only showing one eye in the little crack of the door. I smiled. "Hey, Frank. Why don't you come downstairs?" I tried. He just shook his head and closed the door. I sighed and knocked again. When he didn't do anything, I opened the door myself. Frankie was lying on his bed, clutching a stuffed animal. I walked in, and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I hurt you last time you babysat… I don't want to hurt you again." He looked up at me with his big sad eyes and frowned.

"Frankie, you didn't hurt me. I was just sick." I told him, rubbing his back. He sighed and sat up.

"I'm sorry you were sick, Miley." He apologized, giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged him back, standing up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I carried him down the stairs. I set him down and he ran into the living room, so I followed him.

"Thank goodness you got him out of his room." Mrs. Jonas exclaimed as I was walking into the room. She was sitting on the couch, while Nick was on the chair next to her, checking his blood sugar. I felt my cheeks get hot, and I knew it was just from seeing him. If only he knew what he did to me. He makes me so nervous and flushed.

"Okay, so we'll be back before dinnertime." Mrs. Jonas informed me. I nodded and tore my gaze from Nick. "And Frankie definitely needs a nap today."

"Okay." I agreed before Joe and Kevin came rushing in. "We're ready!" Joe told her. She nodded and then looked at Nick. He put his diabetes stuff away then stood up.

"Thanks, Miley." She said while ushering the boys out of the house.

"Wait, Mom. I forgot something." Nick said, running into the kitchen. A second later, he ran back and looked at me. He smiled, pointed into the kitchen, and then left with his family.

I looked over at Frankie, who was turning on the TV, so I snuck away into the kitchen. I looked around, then saw a piece of paper, folded 3 times, with my name on it. I picked it up and examined it. I've never actually seen Nick's handwriting, but it was cute. Chicken scratch, but cute. Plus, he put a cute little heart next to my name. Aw. I unfolded it and read the words in front of me.

_Miley, _

_I promised you a date when you get better, and I'm keeping it. I hope you didn't have any plans for dinner, because I'll be home by 6:00 tonight, then I'm taking you out. Decided to be romantic and take you to my favorite place in the world. _

_See you tonight, _

_Nick X3_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :) it was kind of a filler. Right now, in my notebooks, this chapter ends on page 63. And just finished writing page 180 or something like that. And I like just got to the beginning of the good parts. But there's plenty of Niley from here until there.**

**oh, and keep a look out for the username xiheartquestionmark. That's my collab account with Shmadders14. We're just beginning a new story. together :) i'll add a chapter onto this when we come out with the first chapter of that.**

**Review Please :)**


	7. Road Trip

_**Sorry it's been a while! I've been busy (well, not really, just lazy). Enjoy the chapter. It's kind of a fluffy filler chapter.**_

* * *

By six o'clock, I was getting antsy. Frankie and I were sitting at the dining room table, drawing with crayons. I looked down at my piece of paper that I had been scribbling on for the last fifteen minutes and all over my paper were little red hearts. I glanced over at Frankie, who was fully occupied with his drawing of him with a guitar on stage, so I folded up my picture, put it in my purse, and started on a new piece of paper. No one needed to know that I was drawing hearts like a little girl who has their first crush.

I contemplated what to draw, then decided to seek further help. "What should I draw, Frank?"

"Me and you." He said immediately, smiling at me.

I laughed and grabbed a tan crayon. "Good idea, buddy."

A few minutes later, I had a mediocre crayon drawing of us completed. Just in time too, because right after I finished, the door swung open and the rest of the Jonas family walked in. I handed my picture to Frankie. "I drew this for you." He looked at the picture and smiled widely. Standing up, he hugged me then ran up the stairs to put it in his room. I got up and started to clean up the mess on the table.

Mrs. Jonas walked into the room and stopped me. "Don't worry about that, Miley. I'll get it."

"Perfect, because Miley and I are going to go hang out." Nick quickly mentioned. I looked over at him and blushed.

"You are?" Mrs. Jonas glanced over at Nick, then back at me, then back at Nick. "I didn't know you two were friends."

"Yeah, we are." I let Nick do all the talking. I just grabbed my purse and nodded, walking over to stand by Nick's side. Mrs. Jonas told us to have a good time, then we left. When we were completely alone, I grabbed onto his arm and pulled myself next to him. "I liked your note. It was adorable." I admitted, starting to walk to my car. When I felt him going the opposite way and there was pressure against my hand, I stopped and looked at him.

"I thought maybe we could take my car…" He offered, pushing some buttons on the garage door. I nodded lightly and watched the garage door open. His car was gorgeous; it was a shiny black Mustang. I'm not too keen on cars, but I'm pretty sure it was vintage. Nick came on my side and opened the passenger door for me. I blushed and got in, whispering a quiet thank you to him. I couldn't believe how much of a gentleman he was. He closed the door for me and got in the driver's side.

We drove for a little while before getting into the city. The traffic got worse and worse the longer we drove, but Nick seemed to know alternate routes to get to there faster. We got to the destination in about twenty minutes, and we had not stopped talking the entire ride. It's amazing how comfortable we were with each other already.

Nick found a parking spot and we both got out, Nick meeting me on my side. Luckily for us, there were no paparazzi. I was relieved. I didn't like the attention that was brought to me when they were all around us. Breaking me out of my thoughts, Nick spoke up. "It's right here…" He told me, placing his hand on my back and pulling me inside a small restaurant. I took a look around and noticed the stage right away. It was obviously a karaoke bar. I giggled at the person who was making a fool of themselves on stage.

"Your favorite place in the world is a karaoke bar? Unusual." I stated, still giggling.

"It had a long back story. I'll tell you once we sit down." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a dark corner in the back. Like the gentleman he's proven to be, he pulled out my chair and motioned for me to sit down. I did, and then he took the spot across from me.

"Okay, spill." I told him as I eyed the short menu that had been sitting in the middle of the table.

"Well, it all started when we had just moved to LA. We were just starting to record Jonas Brothers, our first album, and I needed a little inspiration. I walked around LA and when I got hungry, I stopped in here. I ended up staying for three hours, listening to the most horrible people sing. Then, all of a sudden, a girl walks out with the most beautiful song I have ever heard. You know who it was?" I shook my head like he had thought and continued. "Demi Lovato. I introduced myself after she sang, and six months later, I'm getting a call saying we're going to star in Camp Rock with her. It was the best feeling; making someone's dream come true. So I came back, once a week, then every two weeks, and now every month, in the hope that I'll hear a singer who will remind me how much I love music again."

"Wow…" I leaned my head on one of my hands. "That's beautiful, Nick. Thank you for sharing that with me. It means a lot to me."

"I'm happy to share. I have this urge to share everything with you." He smiled, reaching his hand across the table to grab mine.

"Me too." I agreed, blushing.

The waitress walked over then and smiled at Nick. They were obviously already familiar with each other. "Hey, Nick. The usual?"

"Yeah, Jen." He looked over at me, expecting an order. I quickly made my decision and told her what I want, giving her the menu. She smiled once more at Nick before disappearing. Before we had a chance to talk, a teenage girl came up to our table.

"I'm sorry for bothering you on your date, but can I have a picture with you?" She asked, politely. Nick smiled, nodded, and stood up, taking the picture with her. She quickly thanked him and cavorted back to her table.

"You're just soo popular, huh?" I teased him, reaching across the table to grab his hand. He chuckled.

"Oh, you know it." I giggled at his answer. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, hanging out with you?" I said, hoping that I was right about him wanting to hang out.

"Well… I was thinking, I want to get to know you better… Do you think you could show me your favorite place?" He was blushing, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, of course… But, how would you feel about a road trip?"

"A road trip?" He asked, confused. I nodded. I knew exactly where my favorite place was, but it was two hours outside of Los Angeles.

"I'll drive, don't worry. Do you have anything you have to do tomorrow?" I wondered. I never know if he's recording or shooting JONAS.

"No, it's my day off. So, I'd love to go on a road trip. Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" I shook my head and he groaned. "It's going be agonizing. I really hate surprises."

"Too bad." I winked at him and giggled. He just squeezed my hand and shook his head.

* * *

The next day I picked Nick up around ten. I pulled up along the curb outside his house, not wanting to deal with opening the gate, and saw him. I had already texted him that I was on my way, so he was waiting outside, ready to go. He had his sunglasses and his Yankees hat on, and he had a coffee mug in his hand. He looked very tired, but completely gorgeous still.

"Hey Mi." He greeted me as he got in the car. He planted a kiss on my cheek and then buckled his seat belt. I reached in my bag to grab my sunglasses, put them on, and started driving.

The trip was the most fun road trip I've ever been on. We blasted his iPod, talked about random things, just getting to know each other, and laughed so much my stomach hurt. What shocked me the most was that there were no awkward silences.

When we were nearing Oceanside, my heart was racing. Not only because I missed it here, but also because this was a huge part of my life that I was sharing with Nick. Nick saw the sign on his right. "Oceanside?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I was born here. We moved to LA when I was 12. It's the most beautiful place in California." I told him, pulling up to a street I knew too well. "This was my neighborhood. I remember my friends and I would go to the beach like every day because it was so close. We would hang out after school there."

"Show me." He said, wanting to see it. I smiled and drove around until I reached the beach. "Whoa." He stated, staring out to the Pacific. "It's different than in LA. The sand looks like Florida sand."

"Now you understand why it's my favorite place in the world. There are so many good memories." He nodded as I parked in one of the parking spots and we got out. Without thinking twice about it, I pulled off my shoes and stepped onto the sand. It burned my feet a little, but I didn't mind. It felt absolutely amazing. Nick ran up behind me after untying his shoes and pulling them off. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

We walked along the beach for a while, just talking. We talked about my old friends and some of the memories I had on the beach. Well, I was talking most of the time, and Nick proved to be one hell of a listener. After walking around for a little bit, I spotted the ice cream place that had a permanent residence still along the beach. I smiled widely and pulled Nick over to the counter. We both ordered ice cream and, like the gentleman he was, Nick paid for it. We started walking again, so I decided it was a good time to share a more personal secret.

"Over by the ice cream shop," I started, licking my ice cream cone. "That spot was the last place my whole family was together. Me, Braison, Noah, Trace, Brandi, and both my parents. The next time we were together, my parents were telling me they were getting a divorce."

"It must mean a lot to you." I nodded. "Where does your dad live now?"

"Here." I admitted. "In our old house. The divorce was all his fault, yet we were the ones who had to leave. He cheated, so we packed up our stuff and moved to LA with my mom. Now, he's married to that same whore that he cheated with." Nick looked over at me, shocked at my anger. "Sorry, he makes me angry. I've never exactly forgiven him."

"Well, that's understandable." He gave me a light smile, then changed the subject. "Hey, let me get some of your ice cream."

"Only if I get some of yours." I raised my eyebrows. He laughed and we switched cones. Mine was better, but his mint chocolate chip was pretty good too.

Nick stopped us and we both took seats on the sand. "So, I need to ask you something." I nodded, a little nervous as to what he was going to say. "Well… All of my past girlfriends…" He coughed, awkwardly. We hadn't really talked about that yet. "Well, I've never gone public with any of my girlfriends. But… um, if you're okay with it, I'd like to go public with you. If that's alright. I know it's kind of a big thing-"

I cut him off. "I'd love to, Nick. I'm flattered that I'm the only girl you've wanted to go public with. But, I'm thinking we should decide what we are first." I smiled, blushing. He stopped and turned towards me.

"Well, I'd like to be official. Exclusive." He admitted. My smile widened.

"I want that too."

"Then it's settled." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. He put his hand on my chin and pulled it so we were looking at each other. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back, completely forgetting about the ice cream in my hand. My grip loosened and it fell into the sand. I didn't care. I just wrapped my newly vacant hand around the back of his neck and melted into the kiss. He pulled away a bit later and smiled, his eyes still closed. I grabbed his hand, continuing to walk down the beach.

* * *

After a couple more hours and a tour of Oceanside, we were on our way back to LA. It was mellow during the drive back. We just held each other's hand and enjoyed the music that was playing.

"Do you babysit anytime soon?" He asked me, out of the blue.

"Yeah, I babysit all day on Wednesday. I think… What are you doing that requires all day?" I wondered, turning on the LA exit. Almost home.

"Photo shoot for J-14, and interview, and a few scenes of Jonas… But, Joe and Kevin still have scenes after six o'clock, and I don't. So, I get to come home before everyone else does." He smiled, squeezing my hand. My heart leapt out of my chest and I was suddenly nervous to babysit.

"Well, that sounds perfect. But… I have a question. Nothing related to that subject. You know how we wanted to go public? Well, what about your mom? Will she think it's weird that we're together?" I asked, stopping at a stoplight.

"I don't know… I guess we'll find out. But, I'm thinking, I should tell her by myself. Maybe when I get home. I think it would be easier on her. Then she would have time to think about it."

"Yeah, that sounds fine." I pulled onto his street. "Just call me after or something, okay?" He nodded as I pulled into his driveway.

"I had a lot of fun today." He told me, grabbing his phone out of the cup holder.

"Me too." I leaned closer to him barely, hoping he'd notice. He did. He smiled and leaned into my body, kissing me. I melted into him and then pulled away.

"I'll call you later." He whispered in my ear before getting out of the car. I bit my lip and squealed. This was definitely one of the best days of my life.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"How was your day?" My mom asked me as I walked into the living room after getting in from mine and Miley's date.

"Good." I answered nervously, thinking about what I was going to tell her.

"What were you out doing? Joe never gave me a clear answer this morning. He just said you went out, then you were out all day." She wondered, looking over tomorrow's schedule.

"Um… Miley." I admitted, quietly. She pulled of her glasses and looked up at me.

"Miley? Why?" I sighed, nervously, and took a seat.

"We're… Um… Together…?" I coughed, awkwardly. Her eyes widened for a second, then went back to being their motherly soft ones. I had no idea what she was thinking.

"Together? When did you even have time to get to know her?" She asked me. She didn't sound angry. But she didn't sound happy either.

"Well, I stayed home that night when I had to write the new song. We talked, and she's the reason I finished it… And we've hung out a bunch since then… I really like her, Mom." I said, honestly, hoping that adding the last part would soften her up.

"She's… uh…" She couldn't get the words out correctly. "She's Frankie's babysitter, Nick. Isn't that a little inappropriate?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so… I mean, it's not like we're hooking up or something while Frankie's asleep." She cringed at my choice of words. I don't think she liked that picture very much. I held her hand. "Mom, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with it. You're so important to me."

"No, Nick. I can't just make you give up on someone you really like." She gave me a slight smile. "I'm happy for you, really. It just might take a while to get used to it."

"Thanks Mom." I paused. "There's one more thing. We want to go public." I'm pretty sure I heard her heart stop. This is the first time I've wanted to go public with anyone, so her being shocked doesn't surprise me.

"Nick, that's a big decision… Are you sure? Is she sure? It's introducing Miley into the public eye. There will be paparazzi following her around, and people saying bad things about her."

"We're both sure. She likes me a lot too." I blushed, thinking about it. "She wants to do it too."

"It's up to you, sweetie." She smiled, obviously nervous for me.

"Thanks mom." I gave her a hug, ran up the stairs, and into my bedroom. Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed Miley's number and held the phone up to my ear.

"How did she take it?" Miley answered, after the first ring. I could just imagine her sitting there, staring at her phone, waiting for me to call.

"Fine. She was a little confused at first, but she seems okay with it. And she seems nervous about us going public, but she's alright with it." I told her, falling back on my bed.

"Really?" I could hear the smile in her voice. "That's great, Nick. So, when do you want to do it?"

"Anytime, I guess. We could go out tomorrow and get coffee or something." I suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Pick me up at 10?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Have a good night, Mi." I said, smiling.

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow, Nick." She hung up and I threw my phone on my bedside table.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I couldn't believe Nick and I were doing this… I held onto his hand tightly as he helped me out of his car. We were greeted with paparazzi right away, them yelling questions at us, and not letting us through to the coffee house.

"Nick! Nick!" They all yelled, blinding me with flashes. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Nick smiled as we started walking down the street. " Yes, she is." If it was even possible, it got louder and brighter.

"What's your name?" They asked, directly to me.

"Uh… Miley Cyrus." I told them and they all start frantically trying to take a picture of me. I looked at Nick. "Should I smile or what?"

He nodded and I snuggled up to him, smiling in unison with him. Flashes kept going off, so I stood on my tiptoes and turned towards him. He pulled my head up with his hand and pressed his lips against mine. Forgetting about the photographers, I melted into him, kissing him back.

When we pulled away, the cameras were still focused on us. I didn't know why I kissed him, but it just felt right. Like it should've happened right there. I smiled at them one last time and then pulled Nick into the coffee shop. I've never had so much adrenaline in my entire life.

Nick looked over at me and smiled. "And now we wait."

"For what?" I wondered, clueless.

"For reactions."

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**And although I said this in my last chapter, Shmadders14 and I are still working on our new story, State of Mind. The first chapter is always the hardest, but it'll come out soon. :)**_

_**-Mariah :)**_


	8. Collab Story is out! Please Read

**I'm so sorry I never update... I've lost a lot of inspiration for this story. Maybe once I get a laptop I'll update more :)**

**But on a happier note, my collab story with Shmadders14 is finally out!**

**The first chapter is on the account xiheartquestionmark**

**We've worked really hard on it, so please go read! I promise to be more prompt with my updating with this story. Plus, I have Maddie to kick my ass in line.**

**:)**


End file.
